Toad (Toadled) (Canon)/Omniversia999
Summary A group of aliens once found a strange creature resembling a common frog. They thought that the creature was a normal toad, and left it at Earth, where it woke up to find an unstoppable hunger that made it eat everything in sight. Just then, a strange thing happened. The toad grew arms and legs, and grew in size. But that didn't stop there. The toad grew bumpy and started producing smaller toads, only to melt into liquid toad before it started eating again after several days as a puddle. It soon stabilized, and began growing and changing into different forms until he became one with the Earth itself. At this point, he began to remember what he was. Statistics Tier: 10-C | 10-C | 10-B | 9-C | 9-C | 8-C | 8-B | 7-B | 6-B | 4-B Name: None notable, but referred to as a toad. Origin: Toadled (Game) Gender: Unknown, but referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Toad, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (All that it eats becomes one with its body mass), Large Size (Varies from Types 0-5 depending on the stage it is in.), Reactive Evolution (Picked up the variations of the creatures it ate), Fusionism (The tadpoles fought over the body, the toad fused with the planet), Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Ate missiles and stars), Gravity Manipulation at Stage 10 (Turning into a planet of its own gave it a gravitational pull Attack Potency: Below Average Level (A normal-looking toad at the start, not very capable of much) | Below Average Level (A little bit larger than before) | Average Human Level (About the size of a human) | Street Level (Capable of eating large animals) | Street Level (A bit larger than before, capable of eating humans) | Building Level (Grown to the size of a building, able to eat cars) | City Block Level (Grew to accommodate a city block) | City Level (Ate a city piece by piece) | Country Level (Lay across an entire region) | Solar System Level (Ate stars, planets, and other celestial objects) Speed: Below Average Human | Below Average Human | Average Human | Athletic Human | Peak Human | Superhuman (reacted to the speed of police cars) | Subsonic to Supersonic (Ate a missile when it was attacking it.) | Subsonic to Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Capable of catching an island in a short amount of time) | Massively FTL (Reacts to the speeds of aliens and spaceships, who can travel across the galaxy in a short time) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average at Stage 1 to Multi-Stellar at Stage 10. Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Below Average Class | Average Human Class| Street Class | Street Class | Building Class | City Block Class | Country Class | Solar System Class Durability: Below Average Level | Below Average Level | Average Human Level | Average Human Level | Street Level | Street Level | Building Level | City Block Level | Country Level | Solar System Level Stamina: Very High Range: Varies from Standard Melee Range at Stage 1 to Interplanetary at Stage 10 Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: Can be shrunk when something hits it. Key: Stage 1 | Stage 2 | Stage 3 | Stage 4 | Stage 5 | Stage 6 | Stage 7 | Stage 8 | Stage 9 | Stage 10 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Omniversia999